


dad, i'm a keyboard samurai

by majesdane



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It took Shilo a little over a week to make her own version of the Tao of Mag dress.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dad, i'm a keyboard samurai

It took Shilo a little over a week to make her own version of the Tao of Mag dress.

It also didn't really turn out as nicely as she'd hoped, though she'd never been properly taught how to use the sewing machine -- or even how to sew, really -- so at least she had that as an excuse. And it wasn't as if the pattern for the dress was available anywhere, so she'd pretty much had to just guess. It was a little too long on the skirt and a little too low on top, but all in all, she didn't think it was that bad. She stepped back and admired herself in the mirror, putting her hand against her chest and tilting her head back, trying to look elegant and refined.

(She wasn't very successful.)

"Oh, Shilo," she imagined Mag saying. In her daydreams, she always imagined herself meeting Mag backstage at one of her shows and instantly becoming best friends with her. "Oh, Shilo, you look marvelous in that outfit."

"Well, thank you," Shilo said out loud to her reflection, pretending to be slightly embarrassed by Mag's praise. "But I could never look as brilliant as you."

"Nonsense," Mag said, in her fantasy, with a wave of her hand. "It's made for you."

"Mag, _please_ ," Shilo put her hand on her cheek. She imagined her face turning a nice shade of pink.

She doubted that such a situation would ever arise, but it was fun to imagine it. It made her feel giddy on the inside, pretending that Mag would say something like that. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again and twirled in place, watching the skirt swirl around her feet. She grinned.

Shilo put her hands on her shoulders and imagined that Mag was doing the same. She would say something like, "But as good as the dress looks on _you_ , I believe it would look even better on the _floor_."

(Okay, Mag would never say something that lame. She would say something very cool, very classy, maybe she'd give Shilo a little wink -- it made her stomach twist in eager knots just thinking about it.)

She'd feign shyness, of course. She wouldn't want Mag to think she was one of _those_ types of girls -- Shilo didn't know what 'those types' were, but she assumed it wasn't something good -- Mag would have to try a little bit harder. But then, of _course_ , she would relent (but not until after a few more minutes) and Mag would kiss her and then they'd do all those kinds of things two girls did when they were naked together.

Whatever _those_ were.

It felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt all tingly. Climbing onto her bed, she pressed herself flat against the giant poster of Mag taped to her bedroom wall, right above her pillow, in an awkward attempt to hug it. It didn't make her feel any less tingly, but it was kind of nice, pretending that she was hugging Mag and Mag was hugging her back. (Whatever, she told herself, when she thought maybe she looked a little foolish. She wasn't being weird at all, it was completely normal for someone to feel this way about their idol.)

But then her father walked in and Shilo nearly fell off the bed in her attempt to look like she _totally wasn't_ hugging the poster of Mag.

(She wasn't very successful at that either.)


End file.
